Sand Pride
The Sand Pride is a pride of lions founded by two best friends who wanted to start prides of their own who use to reside in the Sand Lands and currently resides in the Pride Lands in Simba's Pride. Locations *Sand Lands (formerly) *Sand Cave (formerly) *High Peak (formerly) *Pride Lands *Pride Rock Monarchs * Utukufu: King (formerly) Bio: Utukufu was one of the kings of the Sand Pride, mate of Doka, father of Sarabi and Udevu's best friend. Personality: He is wise, trusting, loving, courageous, fierce, noble, caring, loyal, short tempered, bold, protective, mighty, powerful, fatherly, intelligent and playful. Appreance: He bears a striking resemblance to Sarabi, with a light brownish pinkish mane and tail tip with an orange pinkish nose, and red eyes. It can also be noted that he fought a lot in the past, since he has many scars on his pelt and is quite large. * Udevu: King (formerly) Bio: Udevu was one of the kings of the Sand Pride, mate of Savia, father to Sarafina and Utukufu's best friend. Personality: He is kind, trusting, wise, understanding, caring, smart, noble, fatherly, playful, loyal, bold, protective, patient, loving, and rational. Appearance: Despite looking small and scrawny, Udevu can fight and will do so to defend his pride and family, and has a pale brown pelt with lighter colored paws underbelly and muzzle, with green eyes with a russet mane and tail tip and long whiskers hence his name. * Doka: Queen (formerly) Bio: Doka was one of the queens of the Sand Pride, mate of Utukufu, mother of Sarabi and Savia's best friend. Personality: She is kind, motherly, loving, caring, loyal, protective, playful, trusting, gentle, noble, patient and smart. Appearance: Doka is noted to be a slender and large lioness just like her daughter, with a dusty pelt, lighter paws and forest green eyes and a salmon nose with a brown tail tip. * Savia: Queen (formerly) Bio: Savia was one of the queens of the Sand Pride, mate of Udevu, and the mother of Sarafina and Doka's best friend. Personality: She is motherly, caring, protective, loyal, noble, quiet, gentle, playful, trusting, loving, kind-hearted, trusting and bold. Appearance: Savia looks almost identical to her daughter having green eyes colorless paws and fur that is nearly the same color as hers. * Sarabi: Princess (formerly) Bio: Sarabi was one of the princess of the Sand Pride, one of the futures queens, the daughter of Utukufu and Doka and Sarafina's best friend. Personality: As a cub she was playful, kind, loving, sweet, friendly, smart, and noble. Appearnce: She bears a striking resmblence to her father but at the same time has some of her mothers features. * Sarafina: Princess (formerly) Bio: Sarafina was on of the princess of the Sand Pride, one of the future queens, the daughter of Udevu and Savia and Sarabi's best friend. Personality: As a cub she was shy, sweet, smart, noble, friendly, senstive, playful (only with Sarabi and family) and loving. Appearnce: She bears a striking resmblence to her mother but at the same time has some of her fathers features. Members * Wazee (formerly) Bio: Wazee was one of the oldest members of the pride, mother of Salamu, mother-in-law of Ua, and grandmother of Radi. Personality: She is grumpy, sleepy, rude, ill-tempered at times, bossy, playful (sometimes and only to her family) disapproving, sarcastic, caring (sometimes) and bitter (sometimes) Appearnce: She is a scrawny large brown (mixed with some orange) lioness with lighter colored massive paws, underbelly and muzzle with olive green eyes, a brown tail tip, a grey brown nose and inner ears, a scar across her muzzle and her right ear also has a bite taken out of it. * Ua Category:Rebbystar Category:Lions Category:Lion Prides Category:Characters Category:Original Characters